a strange encounter
by eleni1017
Summary: well this is my first twilight fanfic, it begins with bella awakening on edward's coutch and ends with a strange encounter with another young fammilly of vampires,  i hope you like it


It was an average Saturday morning, the sunlight shining through the window. I struggled off of Edward's couch and slightly rotated to my left, my eyes meeting my favorite pair of blackish golden pupils. He flashed his famous crooked smile at me and the memory of the night before rushed back into my head. I grinned and slowly allowed our lips to meet. Sitting there in his arms for about ten minutes, slowly glancing back up into his eyes. "Would you allow me another human minute?" I asked playfully. He shrugged as I rushed towards the bathroom door. I hurried my casual morning routine and was finished in only about a half hour. Pulling on one of Alice's tops and a pair of Esme's jeans. For those of you who just tuned in, I'm Isabella Swann, but everyone refers to me as Bella. A year ago I met the guy of my life, Edward Cullen, he is no ordinary guy. He and the other six Cullens are vampires, but don't tell any one. I know it's pretty hard to believe but it's true. (If you think that's weird, my best friend and his friends are werewolves, but that's another story) Luckily, to our advantage they don't feast on humans, instead they live on animals and hunt when there is allot of sun. Unfortunately Edward refuses to change me into one of them and we still argue about that occasionally. I blow-dried my hair and almost tripped on my way out the door, luckily Edward was there to catch me "You seize to amaze Me." he smirked " I think you should call Charlie, he may be wondering where you've been all night." he continued. I froze, "Oh my god, I forgot all about him!" Charlie is my father, I moved with him to Forks about a year and a half ago. He's also the town officer. "He's going to kill me!" I sprinted down stairs towards the phone in the living room and began marking the ten-digit number into the keypad. The answering machine began, followed by a beep. "Charl...er...dad, I'm so sorry I fell a sleep at the Cullen's house. Well I just wanted to let you know where I was...bye." I hung up the phone and turned to see Alice skip merrily over to my side to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Bella!" she joyfully tugged on her top, which I was currently wearing. "Hi Alice, sorry I needed a top so I borrowed yours and..." I began. "No, don't worry about it, you can borrow anything any time" she giggled as she gave me a wink. I was confused "What was that for?" I asked suddenly recalling Alice's special _gift_. Alice sees visions of the future meaning she knew all about what happened last night "Don't you dare tell anyone!" I whispered and she nodded playfully when she knew that I had finally realized what she had foretold the night before. Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie strolled into the living room casually. I waved at them cheerfully and approached slowly and cautiously, brooding over that Jasper was new and unaccustomed to the ways of the Cullens family, so he had a hard time controlling his thirst for human blood. They waved back and Emmet approached me and gave me a loving squeeze. Emmet and Rosalie had just returned from Alaska and Jasper was out hunting with Carisle, who is they're adopted father and is currently preparing himself for his job at the hospital right now. My eyes scanned the room and it hit me, where's Edward? I wondered. Suddenly the answer arose right before my very eyes as Edward entered the room as well. I raced over to his side as he opened his arms allowing a bear hug. "What did Charlie say?" he asked with anxious eyes. "I got the machine, so I left him a message" I replied, glaring into his soft gentle eyes. "Good" he continued. He lifted me onto his back and carried me to his shiny Volvo, and gently placed me in the passenger's seat as he slightly turned toward his family and waved then slid into the driver's side. "What's on the agenda for today?" I asked as we took off. His demented driving hadn't improved at all. I glanced at him, waiting for a response. "I'm going to take you to breakfast first then we'll see where we get from there." he replied with a grin. I shrugged and leaned back on the seat to relax; though that was nearly impossible considering Edward's wild driving. I sighed thinking of the dream I had a few days ago. "What's wrong?" he asked with a worried some look on his face. "Nothing" I replied with another small sigh. "Are you sure?" he continued, his elegant eyes were locked on my face as if he were studying every delicate inch and line. "Why can't you just change me!" I snapped. He sighed "Bella, you know why I can't do that, besides we've discussed this millions of times before and I'm not going to let you throw your entire life away just so you can suffer by my side for the rest of eternity! I've said it before and I'll say it again I'm not going to do that to you, I don't want that for you, you can achieve so many things without having to throw your life away, understand?!" Unwanted tears were pouring out of my eyes and I quickly made an unsuccessful attempt to wipe them away, fast enough that he wouldn't notice. But it was to late he stopped the car at the side of the road and turned to me. I'm sure I felt a few tiny teardrops escape from my eyes, but they quickly darted down my cheek, claiming shelter under my chin. He turned away and we sat there, silent in the car for about 5 minutes until I couldn't take it anymore and I had to break the silence. "But I want to be at your side forever! What happens when I grow old and die?! What would you do then?!" I shivered at the thought. I knew for a fact that my soul would never rest in peace knowing that I had left him to suffer alone. "As I said before, I will be soon to follow." he replied. I reached out for his arm, bearing his palm in my hand. He leaned towards me and gazed into my eyes and slowly reeled me in to his grasp. We sat there embracing one another for a good long time, till he briefly glanced out the window, gently pushing me away and started the engine. He seemed anxious to get going. I sat there observing him for a few seconds, he stiffened. "What happened?" I asked, trying to hide the curiosity in my voice. "Someone is following us." he replied, tightening his fists while clutching the wheel. I slowly glanced into the review mirror, scanning the road behind us. Sure enough, there was a black Toyota mini van trailing us. I stiffened. "Who...who are they? And what do they want?" I asked Edward, waiting impatiently for a response considering _his gift, _Like Alice, Edward has the _ability_ to read minds well all minds except mine. I think that stresses him sometimes but at least I get to keep my thoughts private."Aparintly the male driver responds to the name _Christopher Voss, _the female to the right goes by the name of _Jezebell Creighton_, and the children in the back seats are named _Lizzie Vondrak_, _Angela Gore, _and _Maxwell Salizar. _By the looks of it they're all vampires and the elder ones are looking for trouble." replied Edward keeping his eyes firm on the road. I glanced back examining the mini van; the driver who Edward had claimed went by the name "Christopher Vos" had a dirty blonde color hair and was as pale as a ghost. He had grayish bluish eyes that sparkled in the light of the sun. Christopher appeared to be very muscular such as Emmet and in his mid thirties. To his right sat the female by the name of "Jezebell Creighton". She had beautiful black long silky hair. Her eyes the color of sand and her figure was similar to Esme, Carisle's wife and Edward's adopted mother. They were all pale, although I wasn't able to see the children in the back. I only saw the outlines of the 2 girls, Lizzie and Angela, they appeared to be around 12 and 13 and the boy, Maxwell appeared to be at least 8. I turned back in my seat and glanced at Edward. 


End file.
